mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Big Rick's Custom Auto
Big Rick's Custom Auto is a location in Mafia III. History Big Rick's Custom Auto is a New Bordeaux business with eight locations across the city and one in Bayou Fantom and Sinclair Parish. They sell custom vehicle upgrades that Lincoln can add to his fleet of vehicles. Upgrades applied through Big Rick's are purely cosmetic and offer no performance boost to the vehicles. Performance upgrades must be unlocked during gameplay through favors or purchased through the Arms Dealer once they become available. Customization Menu Modifications The modification menu offers a selection of eight supercharger kits and eight exhaust kit options. The gearing option allows you to adjust the rear axle gearing. The default option combines a balance of top speed and acceleration, or you may choose to increase acceleration or top speed, at the cost of lowering the other. Body Kits The body kit menu offers both front lip and rear spoiler options. Paint Shop The paint menu offers 42 different colors, decals, and window tint options to choose from. Wheels There are eleven sets of Rims and Tires offered, broken down into standard and performance. Accessories The accessories menu offers eleven interior upholstery color options, add-ons, and preselected custom license plate options. DLC Added Decals The following decal options are unlocked through various DLC missions. *Revolution - Only available on the Lassiter Nightcrawler. Complete Ain't Nowhere Safer to unlock. *Nightcrawler - Only available on the Lassiter Nightcrawler. Complete Concerned Citizens to unlock. *Free Ridin' - Only available on the Berkley Freerider. Complete Herbalism to unlock. *Bounty Hunter - Complete Bounty Hunting to unlock. *Armageddon Van - Only available on the Berkley Freerider. Complete All for the Blessed to unlock. *Sacriste - Only available on the Bulworth Harrow. Complete All for the Blessed to unlock. *Swamp Hogs - Complete Sammy's Renovation to unlock. *Drink at Sammy's - Complete Sammy's Renovation to unlock. Notes *Some vehicles may not have all the options or menus listed above. *Many options require unlocking through the New Bordeaux Racing events or DLC missions before they become available. Locations *Barclay Mills *Bayou Fantom *Delray Hollow *Downtown *French Ward *Frisco Fields *River Row *Sinclair Parish *Southdowns *Tickfaw Harbor Notable Items Collectibles *Album Cover, The Duprees in the lower storage room of the Southdowns location. *Playboy Magazine dated January 1967 in the office of the Downtown location. Supplies *Medicine Cabinet in the break room of all locations. Other *A satchel containing $875 in cash in the office of the Tickfaw Harbor location. Trivia *The price of the upgrades is dependent on the vehicle, with full sized or exotic cars costing more than smaller sports models. *Big Rick's can also be used to clean and repair your car on the go. Just enter the garage and immediately leave, and your vehicle will be good as new. *While it's part of Lincoln's vehicle fleet, the Pinkerton Titan cannot be modified at Big Rick's. Gallery New Bordeaux Racing 6.jpg|Big Rick's promo image Category:Mafia III Category:Locations in Mafia III